Second Life (FFXV version)
by ClareTurner
Summary: I did this for Naruto with Itachi's reincarnate and now I feel the need to do this for Ardyn Izunia. There will be spoilers of the game for those who do not know the entire game along with theories that I support and created myself. The story follows Ardyn as he moves on in a new life as woman in on Earth but is faced with his actions when those from his Eos comes back to haunt him
1. Prologue

Second Life

AN: I have begun making a story like this for Naruto with Itachi's reincarnate. Now I am planning to make it for all the other series that I enjoy. After becoming a new Final Fantasy Fan I am going to use FFXV to use that as the reference. I currently do not know the storyline of any others yet but I figure these characters are perfect for this series. Those who do not know the entire game I will be giving a spoiler warning as of right now! Also… I will be putting my own theory to who "Izunia" is. If it is revealed later it will not change this story.

Daemons

 _Life is darkness. That's all it is now. All Ardyn Lucis Caelum's mind knew was revenge and anger towards Izunia. His only son. He sat on the throne that was rightfully his peering down at the current heir and his friends. After magically forcing the others into a deep sleep he was finally face to face with Noctis. After a long-awaited battle, he lay motionless on the ground._

 _"Now it is over, Majesty." He said with a defeated frown staring at the dark sky of his own design. "What will you do? Banish the daemons and bring peace? Erase me from history once more?"_

 _"This time…you can rest in peace." The noble king insisted. It was a wonderful gesture but after everything he had done he did not deserve peace. He caused so much death and so much darkness. How could he ever know peace with all this guilt that nagged at that small, pitiful glimmer of humanity that was left in him? "Close your eyes…forevermore."  
"I will await you…in the beyond." He said as he closed his eyes as his proper body faded from existence. _

_'_ Now you will rot in Hell.' _That crazed voice rang in Ardyn's mind. He was lost as the daemon took over in the afterlife as he lay in wait for the last king of Lucis to destroy he and the rest. After the chosen king finally set his soul free, Ardyn felt the daemon leave him forever. He was finally free. What would he do now? What would he see? As he floated in the abyss for a while he found himself in a strange place that no tale of Eos has described. Where was he?_


	2. Old Friends

EDIT: As of now, I will be rewriting this story. I had not had the opportunity to watch Kingsglaive until a few months ago so I decided to change around the pairings and some other things.

E2: I also consulted with some fellow writers and got better feedback.

Chapter 1: Old Friends

An alarm clock sounded throughout the dormitory in the break of day. A wavy redhead shot up from the mattress panting. She shared this living space with her friend Nora. She exhaled, seeking to remember that it was a nightmare. Just a dream. That lifetime had ended. This is a fresh start which was thanks to Zehakari, the divine being of rebirth, that she, Noctis and the others who perished in Eos were given a second chance to right wrongs and be together.

"Mnnn… why do we have to wake up so bright and early Anya?" The raven-haired woman groaned in her bed. "Why does that alarm have to be so loud?"

Anya blinked a few times catching her breath before giving a smile, "come now Majesty, neither of us would have awakened if we didn't use an alarm."

"Yea yea…" her roommate yawned annoyed.

"You take the shower first Nora, I'll follow afterward."

"You still talk old-fashioned" she responded, shaking her head and grabbed her clothes.

They shared a double bedroom dorm with a personal bathroom attached. Anya laid back in her bed staring hard at the cream-colored ceiling. Why must her dreams still plague her with the nightmares she had when she was a man? Such a horrible man she was. Now could Noctis… Nora forgive her so easily? If it were not for her, Noctis and his friends could have such a different story. Eos would have been an entirely different place if he had not become an Accursed Immortal. She heard a buzz against the oak desk next to her bed. She grabbed her cell phone and smiled.

"Good morning, love." She said with a genuine smile.

"Good morning Anya, how did you sleep?"

"I… slept fine." She lied. Hearing her fiancée's voice in the morning made her self-loathing lessen ever so slightly. Except when she was reminded that he was one of those she had killed…

"You don't sound so convincing." He told her sarcastically.

"D… David…" She said, with a slight blush.

She heard his laugh on the other line. "Really though, did you have the nightmares again?" "Yes…" She frowned.

"Maybe you should see a therapist for it. They do cover it you know," he suggested. "N…nah, I'm busy with classes right now. Besides, the finals are next week

"All I'm saying is you should think about it alright love? I hate seeing you suffer every night and wake up screaming. More than once you attacked me when I tried to wake you."

"I know, I…just heard Nora finish her shower. I should get in myself." She told him.

"Alright, call me later. I have to go to work. I love you."

"I love you too." She smiled pressing the end button.

"Ah, that's better." Nora said coming in dressed with a towel around her neck. "Daily chat with David?"

"Y…yea…" She nodded taking a deep breath and grabbing her clothes.

She walked slowly and closed the door. She set her mobile on the sink and began to play her _Pandora_ radio. This new life was an eventful one. She was born in England where she met her now fiancé David and younger sister Selina. After they finished Secondary school with Salina, the trio made their way to a small town in America for school where she met a cocky young woman named Nora. Anya and Nora slowly became friends and ended up staying in the dorm together. The worst part for Anya was the fact… that Nora was the reincarnation of Noctis Lucis Caelum.

As luck would have it, Anya met Nora only a few years prior to the video game _Final Fantasy XV_ coming out. When the two realized who they were it was not a very pleasant affair…

 _"I thought I was done with you." Nora glared._

 _Anya's eyes were wide at realizing Nora remembered everything just the way she had from a young age. "N…Noctis… I…"_

 _"What are you going to make excuses?"_

 _"No I'm… I'm different. I…I'm not the man you knew. In fact, … I live with the reincarnates of Lunafreya and Ravus. They remember nothing. It took me far too long to even speak to them in Secondary school. David was the one who insisted on speaking to me. He fancied me and wished to take me on dates."_

 _"David? Is that Ravus?" Nora asked in a harsh tone and raised eyebrow._

 _"Y…yes." She nodded. "We're actually engaged now… He works for the British embassy which is why we moved over here. It's a bit of a drive for work, but he manages."_

 _"So… he works with my dad? My dad works for them too…"_

 _"Were you raised here then?"_

 _"Yes, dad's a politician. He can't get away." She frowned. "Anyway, you really have changed, haven't you?"_

 _Anya paused sadly. She deserved her hatred. "Yes. I rarely sleep because of the harsh memories I get. Poor David was attacked various times when he tried to wake me from my slumber. It's bad enough I can sleep through anything."  
Nora gave a comforting smile. "I guess sleeping through things is what the line of Lucis does best… You know, I meant what I said. I wanted you to rest in peace. I didn't expect to receive a second chance. Want to start over as friends?" she asked giving her an outstretched hand._

 _Anya hesitated. Why would she be so nice to her after everything she had done? She took her hand cautiously and nodded. "Yes, I think I would like that. Salina… Lunafreya… is the only friend I have and that's only because she is David's sister."_

 _"Right, well now you have me." She smiled._

It's been about five years since that day. Less than a year before the current time is when the video game was released. They had not known much about the series before they saw the posters. Nora was obviously curious and bought the game. She had played the _Kingdom Hearts_ series beforehand so she already had a _Playstation 4._ Since they stayed in the same dorm room, Anya would come home from Theater practice to Nora lounging back playing. She only played the story through once but it was only so she could go back and explore what the game had to offer in terms of hunts and exploration. Whenever she played the storyline, Anya had to step out of the room. She couldn't bear to watch herself doing all those unspeakable things. Nora offered to let her drive the Regalia, hunt, or fish but Anya wasn't interested.

Now as she entered the shower, Anya sighed as she let the warm water hit her skin and ease the tension from that horrible memory. The nightmare in question was of all the horrible deeds she did to get where they were now and the fact she could still feel her daemon's presence sometimes despite the fact the ring was supposed to destroy him completely.

"No matter what we breed  
We still are made of greed  
This is my kingdom come  
This is my kingdom come"

 _Pandora_ always knew when to play the right songs. She began to shed a tear as she began to sing in tune with the words that pulled at her heart. She closed her eyes as she put her psalms against the cold tile in front of her as she sang with the words softly.

"When you feel my heat  
Look into my eyes  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide  
Don't get too close  
It's dark inside  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide"

Tears fell as the memories came once more. She had to rid her mind of them before she went to class with Nora. She finished her shower and dried herself off turning her phone off. She dressed in a cute black peasant top with skinny jeans. She left her hair be as she did not like the noise from the hair dryer.

"That was refreshing." She sighed as she sat on her bed across from Nora. She grabbed her black leather high heeled boots so they could go to the cafeteria to eat.

"Let's get some grub." Nora sighed.

"Still not as wonderful as Ignis'. I remember how wonderful his food was when we stayed in that caravan." She said thoughtfully.

Nora rolled her eyes. "He wasn't so thrilled though. None of us really trusted you."

"Not that I blame you. I was very over dramatic back then. Flamboyant as well." She added as she grabbed her black, fitted fedora and did a bow to allow Nora to go ahead of her.

"You still are. _Theater_ major." Nora chuckled nudging her as they walked out of the dorm building. The cafeteria was very close by. They sat down at a booth after getting plates of food. Both former kings ate as they were taught from a young age. Neither of them broke out of that. They were quiet as they ate.

"It's been years." Nora said quietly. "We have a second chance. Why must you still be silent around me? We're friends now."

"What do you think Noct? If it was not for me, Eos would have been at peace from the beginning. The Oracle could have possibly rid the world of the Starscourge without my harmful influence. There would be no need for any of us to die. That bloody game you enjoy playing so much is just a horrible reminder. Don't you despise me when playing the game?" She said not looking at Nora.

"It's just a game Anya. I play so I can remember the great times I shared with the guys. You are a different person now than you were before. You've proven that already. We both are. Zehakari gave us this chance to redeem ourselves, not to beat ourselves up. He allowed me to be with Luna again even if we were to only be friends this time around."

"Yes, but living with David, and dorming with you reminds me every day of what I had to do to get you to destroy me. Even your close friendship with Salina destroys me. It took so long for me to say yes to David because I was the one who killed him. I killed them both so that you would have the hatred in your heart to kill me and it worked. I deserve to burn not live this new life."

"I don't believe that." Nora said nudging Anya. "You deserve peace. I said it before and I will say it again. I will say it many times if I have to. Even if we are the only two who know the truth and must hide it from the reincarnations who live in this town, we are supposed to move on."

"True," Anya said sadly. "I do miss my car. It was lovely. You remember it Noct?"

Nora rolled her eyes. "I miss the Regalia. It does take me back every time I play the game."

"That's why you never let Ignis drive isn't it?" Anya smirked.

"Yea, not like I have a choice when I'm on the mission to defeat the Titan." She smirked.

"I did enjoy my games…" Anya chuckled as they put their dishes on the rack to get washed. They traveled the long way through the small patch of woods that led to the math building. They always took this path when the weather was nice because it reminded them of their home world. The girls walked silently until they heard something deep in the wood.

"Did you hear that?" Nora whispered suddenly on guard. She never lost her sense of caution.

"Perhaps…it's the wind blowing in the trees?" Anya suggested with a hard frown.

"We should check it out."

Before Anya could protest the former king Noctis led her into the woods on the College's property. Her memory served her well as she snuck around the bush.

"Ugh… you did this all the time. I want no part of this…" Anya whispered.

"Would you rather be jumped from behind royal pain in the ass?"

"No, I was usually the one giving the pains of pleasure."

"Ew…" Nora shivered slightly before going on, "TMI Anya..."

When they heard a sound, they summoned small daggers in case of an intruder and readied themselves to warp out if needed. Anya was about to stop time in case the stalked prey was dangerous when they found Ignis, Gladiolus, and Prompto (or people who looked ridiculously similar) standing flabbergasted in a small clearing.

"What's going on?" Prompto asked looking around frantically. It was obvious that they had appeared very soon after the ending of Noctis' life. Anya stared with a face as blank as Nora's. So many emotions fell over her as the former tried to fight the urge to escape.

"C…calm down," Nora said calmly. She had to keep her head.

"Who exactly are you two?" Ignis asked. He could not see them but he was able to hear them perfectly.

"I'm Nora…and this is my friend Anya. Who…are you?" she asked calmly.

"Nora…Anya. Good thing there are lovely ladies in this place." Prompto said smiling finally earning a smack on the back of the head by Ignis.

"I'm Gladiolus, this is Ignis, and the babbling idiot is Prompto." Gladio added rolling his eyes at the flailing blond. "Glad to know someone decent found us instead of some daemon." Anya felt a twinge in her stomach. She wanted to throw up.

Nora smiled trying to hold back her tears. She truly missed these three. "How did you get here?"

"This huge portal appeared and sucked us up! It was like something out of a video game or a movie! …We were fighting off some daemons while our buddy Noctis while he went to destroy all the daemons from our world." Prompto said with a sad smile. The boys were silent along with Nora.

 _At least you guys are safe…_ Nora thought with an eternal sigh of the greatest relief.

Anya frowned and began to walk off until she heard it. _Lovely to see you again._ The demonic voice cooed in her mind. _Now that Eos has connected with this world your fate is back in my hands. You and the young king exist so the ring and the crystal's powers have become invaluable._

Her head and heart began to pound. She had a feeling he was never gone but to hear him now, of all times. It was the voice she had when she was still Ardyn. That light-hearted and charismatic male that she once was. "No…no go away! I'm done with you!" She yelled as she knelt to the ground holding her head after her fedora fell off.

"Anya…you alright?" Nora asked worried.

"No…no…not again… I've repented. This is my second life. I…I won't." She practically screamed. She tried to hide the black liquid that was falling down her eyes like tears. She would not turn into that thing again. She would not let that thing destroy her. She had a chance to be happy. To be freed from the accursed. As if her prayer was answered the woods began to freeze. It was far from winter so there was only one reason for this sudden frost… Shiva appeared and knelt to Anya cradling her chin in her psalm.

"I was sent by Zehakari to help." She sang softly with a smile meeting Anya's terrified eyes.

"Why…come to me…" Anya mumbled trying to keep the daemon she had hoped to destroy at bay.

"Because you have proven yourself." She told her. "You proved that you regret all that you have done. The universal god of rebirth has sent me to take away your daemon from your body forever."

Anya looked up at the frozen goddess through her soaking wet eyes as the goddess put her hands on her cheeks taking away the dark part of her forevermore. Just as quickly as she had appeared, Shiva disappeared so the wood could thaw as the sun rose from the west. Anya stared at the spot where the Glacian left her side stunned. The liquid was nowhere to be found and only the clear, salty tears were left. Had this meant she and the Astrals have forgiven her?

"What…was that?" Prompto asked. "All the sudden there was freezing cold and now it's gone…"

"It…was Gentiana…" Nora confirmed.

"Gentiana… How would you know?" Ignis asked.

Anya stood up with a frown. "I believe we need to formally introduce ourselves." She said as she bowed with the fedora in her hand as she had always done. "We have been reborn, Nora and I. You know Nora very well. She is none other than your dear friend Noctis Lucis Caelum…" she explained.

She put the hat back on her head and picked up her bookbag. As she began to walk away, Gladiolus grabbed Anya's arm firmly but not as firm as he would for a man which was very ironic. "Hey, if that's Noct then who the hell are you?" he demanded.

She did not look back at the brawny tattooed man. "My identity… is of no consequence…" she asked batting the hand away as she walked off. She need time right now. Time to think. Why would Shiva be sent to her? Did Zehakari know the reason for the boys to appear through the portal? What did that dark side of her mean by saying that her existence along with Nora's forfeited the power of the ring and the crystal? She was grateful for her help but now she was lost. She wanted to do away with her old life as Ardyn Lucis Caelum.


	3. Two Worlds Become One

Chapter 2: Two Worlds Become One

"Wait... so... you're Noct? How is that possible? You went into the throne room and... Well we did see a strange light that did away with the daemons... You're really hott as a girl!" Prompto blurted out before he could stop himself. Obviously, the poor guy was trying to make some kind of sense of this. Nora couldn't help but chuckle when the freckled blond held his mouth with an embarrassed expression before she tried to explain. _Always falling for the girls…_

"Yea Prompto... It's me... I know it's really strange seeing me like this...and alive... but this god named Zehakari decided Ardyn and I deserved a second chance. He is a god of reincarnation. He could not make us reborn in Eos because he does not have that kind of power. Instead, he has chosen this world where he alone controls. Many people from other worlds are reborn here and a select few are chosen to remember their past life from the very beginning. Others are given a clean slate. Only myself and Anya have been chosen to remember. The only way for a soul to remember their previous life from infancy is to make them the opposite sex of what they were."

"So, that really was Ardyn." Ignis nodded. "The way of speech has not changed. You both are friends now?"

"Yes, honestly I'm surprised too. Though, she's tried very hard to prove herself as a better person. That's why Gentiana came to take the daemon out of her forever."

"I still don't trust her…" Gladio huffed. "She put us all through hell."

"Gladio, she's not the same guy. She's 22 years old. Not 2000. She remembers everything yea, but she's also been given a second chance to make up for it all. She's engaged to Ravus and I'm really good friends with Luna again. She even lives with Ravus. Luna…well, Selina… lives with her boyfriend who used to be Nyx Ulric."

"Luna and Nyx? That's an interesting pair." Ignis added.

"I guess so?" Nora shrugged. "He…did help her escape Insomnia."

"How do you know that?" Gladio asked.

"There's… a movie…Long story."

Prompto was sitting down on a tree stump trying to take it all in. "So, you remember… everything? I feel really weird about hitting on you now..."

Nora laughed. "Nah, it's fine. I know how you are. You're my best friend. But right now, I should catch up to her. We have math class."

"A University? You?" Ignis asked with a small smile.

"Yea yea... In this world I'm not a prince or king, am I? I need to make a living somehow." She sighed.

"Can we at least sit around with you… two at least?" Gladio asked. "Not like we have any place to really go."

"Yea sure. It's an open campus and there are lounges everywhere. We gotta figure out where to put you all... We live in a dorm. Maybe I could ask Lu… Selina if she and Alex could fit you."

"Alex?" Ignis asked.

"Nyx." Nora explained. "That's his name now."

"Living together? Unmarried?" Ignis asked.

"Yes." Nora nodded. "David isn't very pleased, but he can't really talk. When Anya isn't at the dorm with me she's living with him."

"Ravus and Ardyn?" Prompto asked. "So, you're… um… never mind… So, you think Luna… Selina would accept us?"

"Yea. Just like before, she's always been a bit too kind. Drives Alex insane." She chuckled. She looked at Prompto with a raised eyebrow at first at the first part of the sentence but shrugged it off. She had always been oblivious to why he babbles sometimes. Nora led them to a lounge near the classroom which is where they found Anya.

"Anya, you alright?"

"Fine... I'll meet you in class." She said. It was obvious she was avoiding the new arrivals. Nora caught her arm.

"Come on, if the Eos gods forgive you, they will too."

"I... just need time Noct..." She said shoving her off and walking to class.

Nora sighed. "Always stubborn... must be a Lucis trait..."

"Oh right! I hit on Ardyn! I don't think I'm gonna sleep well tonight…" Prompto whined.

"Took that long to figure it out huh? I'm shocked." Nora chuckled.

"Calm down Prompto, we're at a school right now." Gladio said to the blond hitting him on the his back lightly. "So, why was he given a second life let alone redemption?"

"Ardyn deserves peace just as much as I do. He regrets a lot of what he had to do just to fix everything. The gods and my ancestor screwed him over and I would be spiteful too. Gentiana told Anya that she deserves a second chance and she took away her demon side forever. It seems like something went wrong which is why you are all here."

"Maybe whatever made you both remember is causing a crack in the universe?" Ignis suggested.

"Possibly." Nora shrugged. "I gotta get to class though, be good guys." He smirked.

"Why wouldn't we be!?" Prompto grinned. He hugged him. "I missed you buddy." He said seriously embracing her tightly. Nora closed her eyes and held him back. It was this act that broke her. She was a woman now. Her emotions were different and it was harder to hide them. She stood on her toes and held him as she started crying. She hated being shorter than him but at the same time she loved the warmth of his hug and the tingle of the adorable goatee that decorated his perfect chin… What was she thinking? He was her best friend... she was thinking of him like a fangirl would. That's just _wrong._

Her thoughts were interrupted when Gladio and Ignis joined the hug. It must have been too obvious that she was crying. She stiffened a bit and backed off wiping them away and trying to save face again.

"Sorry… I hate being a girl..." Nora smiled. She took a deep breath and walked off rather quickly towards the classroom. What was that? Why did she not want to let go of Prompto? Where was her feelings coming from? She dismissed it feeling as though she had read way too much fanfiction of she and him. She was curious one day after the video game came out after seeing Anya giggle at her computer screen. After reading her first smutty one-shot she was hooked. When she got in the class, Anya was sitting alone before class started.

"You ok?" she asked her.

"Does it look like I'm ok your majesty?" She asked sadly. "Seeing them with you, sitting around as if nothing has changed. It makes me ill. I'm the one who tore you apart and now seeing you like this only brings me grief."

"Anya, we are fine now right? I'm sure once they understand they will forgive you."

"Forgive me? I pushed them all. I made you think that Prompto was me to the point where you pushed him off of the train. I am the one who killed Lunafreya and Ravus. Hell, the fact Gladiolus went off on his little journey is also in part, my fault. I am the one who blinded Ignis. I did everything in my power to make sure that prophecy came to pass." She lounged back in her chair and whispered as students came flooding into the classroom.

"You need to stop beating yourself up, it's all in the past. We should use this second chance to move on. Not dwell." Anya stayed quiet and looked down as the teacher came in. "We will talk later." Nora said getting her things out.

Anya kept quiet and tried to think of what was to come. If those three were in this world it had to mean something. Something big. She just hoped they all would be ready. Especially what that daemon said in her mind.


	4. Trouble Brewing in the Dark

Chapter 3: Trouble Brewing in the Dark

Class was finally over. Both former royal members of the Lucis Caelum family hated the dreaded subject of math but they needed this last course to finish their general requirements so they could graduate and get jobs. They would be achieving Bachelor's Degrees. Anya in Theater with a minor in Creative Writing, and Nora in Architecture…which in itself meant math. However, she wanted to wait to take this particular math course together with Anya. Nora's father, Reginald who was the reincarnate of King Regis, was a politician and worked for the British Embasy. They lived just outside of Washington D.C., so it was a bit of a commute. He didn't like the idea of her going for something other than Political Science but he loved her nonetheless so he allowed her to do what she wished. She didn't choose a minor because she still enjoyed her constant naps.

The timing was wearing thin on Anya's end because she had a big secret that she's kept for four months now. She chose a major and minor that would keep her busy because she hated sleeping. Whenever she closed her eyes she saw the horrors of the 2000 years she spent in either self-torture and betrayal or of hurting others.

Nora yawned. "Come on, let's go to meet up with the guys…"

"I…I was going to just go to the library and study before my second class." She lied. She had a few hours until her next class but she had to take care of something.

"Come on, you know they…AHH!" Nora almost screamed as she steadied herself against a wall. She clutched her chest and started to breath heavily.

"Nor…Are you alright?" Anya asked frantically concerned. She was far too young to have heart issues despite how badly she ate. That is when she felt it as well… She doubled over as she felt the same amount of thirteen weapons enter her chest. Her first worry was not of herself but the new addition growing inside of her womb. When the pain subsided, she realized they had gained a crowd. Students were surrounding them both.

"Are you two ok? What happened?" One of the students asked.

"Y…yes… we're…we're fine. Just a dizzy spell is all…" Anya said with one of her trademark fake grins and used her illusionary powers to make the group see them both walking perfectly fine as she led Nora to the lounge where the three men were waiting.

"Noct… are you alright?" Gladio asked running over instinctively.

"Oh yes I'm fine too…" Anya sighed. She helped Nora sit as she walked off again.

"No you don't! What did you do?" the brute asked grabbing her arm again.

"I did nothing! It happened to me too. I'm going to…" she felt sick to her stomach. Something she was hoping had gone away since she had not felt it in so long. She phased out of his grasp and ran to the nearest bathroom to puke.

When she got out, she looked at the mirror at herself. How could she believe for even an instant that she would be forgiven? She blinded Ignis and tortured Prompto. Of course, they would still hate her. There was no turning back. She put a hand softly onto her slightly swollen abdomen and started to cry. She hated these hormones. She hated the idea that this child might be… _him._ She knew Ravus never knew who Izunia was. She never told anyone that. But the fact she was pregnant… That scared her. What if the child turned out to be him? What if he betrayed her again? She felt as if the betrayal was because she had spent so much time healing and helping others that she had spent no time with her own son. She gave up the throne to him in order to live her life as the Savior of Eos.

The moment Shiva took away her demon she knew the "oracle" powers were gone as well. Nonetheless, she knew she still had the power to phase, warp, and obviously her own special power of illusion and manipulation of time.

"Lost in thought?" An all too familiar voice broke Anya's thoughts.

 _No…how?_ She turned around to find the demon side of her smirking at her. He looked the same as she had in Eos.

"How…how is this possible? Shiva took you out of me!" She said angrily. "This…This is the ladies' toilet!"

"Ah, but none of the ladies will see me if they walk in. That's the beauty of illusions, isn't it? Anyway, I just want to thank that Glacian for freeing me. Now I am free to roam and destroy this brave new world like you have failed to do in Eos."  
"What…no…you can't… I…"

"You… what? You with your little button in the oven cannot destroy me, can you? Now that the worlds have combined the curse we began on the line of Lucis has begun anew. The only way to defeat me is for yourself, that child, Noctis and her father to die. Isn't that how it goes?" he said with a smirk that reminded Anya too much of how she used to be.

"Why… why do you have that form?"

"Simple, this was the form you had when I was created. Your daemon. I just thought I'd like to come and thank you for freeing me." With that, he disappeared just as the bathroom door opened.

"Anya? You alright? You look like you've seen a ghost…" Nora asked concerned.

"I…I believe… there is something very bad brewing." Anya said softly leaning against the sink trying to calm down. She breathed deep breaths. She didn't want to stress herself to a miscarriage.

"What…what happened?"

"Shiva…did not destroy my daemon… she split him from me. He has taken the form of my former self and is planning to carry out the plan of destroying the line of Lucis once more… along with the humans of this world." She felt tears coming once more but tried to suppress them.

"Is…is that why we received the power of kings?" Nora asked.

"I…I believe so, I didn't think I would receive it once more, but then again I am your direct ancestor."

"I always thought you were a weird long-distance uncle." Nora smirked trying to lighten the mood.

"Heh, you flatter me Noct." She ran some cold water and splashed it onto her face trying to calm her nerves. "I don't believe your friends trust me still. I should go… actually I need to…" She realized what time it was and began to book it.

"Wait! Where are you going? Library is the other way…"

"I'm…I'm not going to the library. I'll see you later Noct…"

She rushed off before the young prince(cess) could catch up with her. She walked swiftly and finally made it to the clinic. The checkup was quick and the child was doing great which gave her so much relief with the amount of stress that this day had given her. They did their scheduled ultrasound and she was on her way back to school. She finally returned an hour before her next class. She tried to avoid that dreadful lounge to get something to eat but found the 'chocobros' sitting in the cafeteria.

 _Lovely…_ she thought. She tried to walk in unnoticed but Nora caught her. "Hey! Anya. Where have you been? I was worried."  
"Really… no need to worry Noct. I can take care of myself."

"But what you said in the bathroom…"

"It's daylight. He came to me as an illusion. We still have the sun on our side there is no reason to fear what happens when I leave your side."

"It's not just that Anya," she sighed. "You've been running off at this time every few weeks… Something is up. Why won't you tell me?"

Anya frowned and took out a folder from her bag. "I guess I shouldn't keep it from you any longer considering the sudden danger our lives are in…"

Nora looked at Anya confused but opened it to find a picture of the ultrasounds taken from the moment she got her first.

"It's all on a disk but I got them printed so I could look at them without a computer."

"Anya… wait how far along are you? How long have you been keeping it a secret?"

"Four months…" she frowned. "I… I'm afraid."

"Afraid of what? David _wants_ to be a dad. I know Selina can't wait to become an aunt."

"It's…actually not them I'm worried about." She said with a hand on her stomach

"This supposed is a good thing…" she said giving a friendly smile. She hugged Anya tight as if to say 'you'll be a great mom,' but Anya had so many doubts.

"What… What if it turns out to be Izunia?"

"What?" She asked pulling away slightly. "You…never told me who he was to you…"

"He…was my son. I neglected his attention and when I spent more time saving the humans he betrayed me. I made him king so I could continue my role as Savior.

"Anya, that doesn't mean he'll abandon you in this life."

"I…I hope you're right."

"Come on, get some food and join us. I told them what's up and I think they're going to be a lot friendlier with you now. Especially when you're on our side."  
"Oh wonderful! I finally can become a chocobro!" She said trying to give a smile. Nora chuckled and shook her head. Anya truly was feeling better thanks to the ever-encouraging former monarch. She was truly beginning to think she had become one of the family dynamic. She just hoped that she could help them with the upcoming war against the daemons.


End file.
